


Shooting Stars

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Slash, Spoilers for TTT, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Apollo is changed. Artemis sees that, Reyna is okey with it. Zeus wants to rule as usual, Hera doesn't give a damn. Hermes is busy, Aphrodite is concerned. Meg just wanted to see him and get the god to teach her piano.





	1. Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt to try make a not will end to tragedy fanfics! Warn me if I have mispellings and obnoxious grammer. I hope for you to enjoy my fanfic! Have fun!
> 
> PS i dont own any characs here its all Uncle Rick's magic

Apollo POV

This is Outrageous. Plain outrageous. I am banned, banned to see one of the few immortals I am willing to be with, and you know what is the reason? Because she revived me. "I don't care!" I bellowed, of course, I have yet to gather all of my strength as Athena is still standing in front of me, I had to know it from her why Artemis seemed to be ignoring and hiding from me. As of all Olympians, I don't think I can stomach seeing any of them except for my twin sister. I and Athena are both in my palace in Olympus, every god in the vicinity might have heard me, I don't give a damn, it's unfair, especially from a certain "god of justice". And speaking of the devil, and he shall come. A bolt of lightning that made me shudder, and thunder boomed, Zeus came. "Speak of the devil...." I muttered that got me a raised brow. I looked at him, despite the fact that I am starting to palpitate. "You're going to stop this injustice, father," I said, "You have to let Artemis freely go back to her duties with her hunters, and stop confining her in her palace here in Olympus,", Zeus' rod started to appear, well fuck, "And why is that?" he asked, "Because father, first, it was my fault I died, second, many of her duties down there is left unattended since the mountain shut themself again for a year, third it was never Artemis' fault, I summoned her, and finally, because whatever reason you have is unjustified," I replied, "Let her go, father, her hunters need her,", silence, a hum of thoughts, my mind trotted from becoming angry, then sad, guilty, panic, and desperation. My train of thought is now starting to crash when someone spoke, "He's right, father, Artemis does have duties to attend to," Athena, she spoke...and she agreed?. I looked at her, wearing her helmet, her cape whipping as the wind blew, the goddess of wisdom is agreeing with me, I suddenly hopeful. Another long pause. And the king of the gods, hummed and thunder shook the palace, I tried and failed to hide my wince, as Zeus left. I flinched at a touch that came from Athena, patting me on the shoulder as she also left. I can't breathe, the golden accents of my palace started to resemble a cage. Willing myself to get a comfortable surface to collapse, everything started to become black and blank, and it's not blissful, unlike that roughly three-second death, this one is constricting.

Artemis POV

"Brother?" 

I found him on the carpet, hugging his knees. He doesn't even look like himself, he wore a dark hair, paler complexion, black pants, and jeans. I called him once again, "Brother, it's me, Artemis,".  
Athena warned me of this, "You need to visit your twin brother first," she said, as I was about to leave for my hunters, "It is actually amazing that he was able to talk to father, negotiate you out of that," she gestured at me, "He's unstable, I think you can feel it, but I have to warn you, it's worse than what you expect,".

"Arty, I think you shouldn't be here," the first words he said to me now that he is up here again. "I beg to differ, brother, you were motionless,", "Just practicing," he obviously lied, pathetically. I sighed, "Brother, tell me, are you alright?", he smiled, "Alright now,", I frowned at him, unconvinced, "You know you can tell me, alright?", he nodded, "I'm fine, I'm fine now, thanks..... I'm sure you miss your girls there, they need their goddess," he got up and went to a kitchenette, then suddenly went to disappear to one of the halls of the palace. I followed him to a room, then Apollo handed me three knapsacks, "Um... Can you give this my kids back at the camps and some in your hunters, also Meg's are with the ones in Camp Half-bloods, father forbids me now to see them now that I'm supposed to be back in business, actually I have a list here, since some of them are not for my kids,". A ding and my brother went back to his whatever he is doing in his kitchenette, the aroma of coffee roamed the hallways, "I didn't think of you being a coffee person," I commented, he shrugged, "Small things I got to know and taste back there, want some?" he offered me a tumbler, I accepted, "Take care of yourself," I said, readying myself to get back to my hunters, I'll have to check up on him every now and then if he keeps on acting like this, like not himself, like not the bright and sunny sun god that he is.

I arrived at the campsite that sunrise, finishing another round of driving the moon chariot, I can see his chariot rising to brighten the skies. The former praetor of New Rome sipping a warm cup of chocolate from a mug that is painted with the colors of black, grey, violet and yellow, the mug that Apollo gifted her, it's just a normal mug, which is not normal. Reyna greeted me, I nodded back at her, having her made an entirely new experience for the betterment of the group, as she and Thalia led the hunters in her absence, and with that, the hunters grew and became stronger. "Pink," the daughter of Bellone muttered, looking at the skies tinted with shades of pink and purple. I summoned my own cup of hot beverage, Apollo's taste seemed to stick with me now, the scent of coffee and chocolate, and its vapors escaping to the cool breeze. The drink is definitely wholesome, "I should do this more often," I thought, visiting my brother, as ever since his strength started to return, I kept onto feeling this nagging thought that I am sure came from Apollo, thinking about it I looked up, the sun chariot is still running, but there's no charioteer, a dot is falling from the skies, the dot is my brother. He won't stop falling, I put down my cup, Reyna might have also seen. I flashed myself just below my brother, catching him, he's unconscious.


	2. Meteorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Remember I don't own any characs from here! All to Uncle Rick!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Artemis

The chariot flew wild in the skies, my brother is unconscious, there are cracks on his tangible vessel, a sign that a diety haven't been consuming ambrosia and/or nectar lately. I did a fireman's carry on him and flashed ourselves to camp, where Reyna stood up, the daughter of Bellona also now have her mug down, attentive of the situation I brought. I laid him on available bedding in my personal tent. "Make sure he won't be going anywhere when he woke up," I said to Reyna. I am pissed, and I also have to reign those scorching hot horses of the sun chariot, cool them down to avoid disturbances, I'm sure Ra, Amaterasu or Apolaki can cover the absent sun god on-duty.

The horses will never be used with my presence. I gripped tight the reigns aa they try to escape the vehicle. The skies are clear blue, and whatever happened earlier and currently are now known by most of the Olympians. I am concerned, with the visits upon Olympus and the Sun Palace. Apollo hasn't been acting like his old self, it is obvious he changed. It's just sad that he won't re-introduce the new him to me. I really preferred him being able to talk with me, despite the annoyances. When I was finally able to reduce the temperature to a fairly amount, I descended with the chariot, securing it with the horses not too far from the camp. Running back to my tent where I saw Apollo still unconscious, Reyna sitting not far, her now mug broken nearby, and Thalia saying something incomprehensible to a mortal.

Reyna

I stared at Lester/Apollo. As he transitioned his appearance from usual golden blond to his form from the last year, at least his cracks are not the ugly shade of purple now.

Ever since joining the Hunt, my life has been a refreshing and definitely fun, my definition of vacation. Thalia has been nagging me to stay permanently, I have been thinking about it, it's definitely fun and liberating, away from the tactics of war and leadership legion-wise. Unlike before, I get to not to think of every single thing the runs the group, that's Thalia's job, I'm just here to give advice.

It seems that someone or something has woken up the Lieutenant. Thalia walked into the tent to report to Artemis as per usual. Instead, she found me and an unconscious god. "Where's Lady Artemis?" she asked, I replied, "Went to get this guy's horses since he knocked himself out,". The daughter of Zeus stared at Apollo, noting his cracking body, "That's not a good sign," she murmured, a flash of light from the outside and the goddess of hunt went inside, "Definitely not, but it can also be a sign of stupidity," Artemis answered, then she requested me to get some nectar in the inventory.

I went to rummage for some nectar in the reserve, one god or goddess can simply not summon Nectar or Ambrosia, they are either made by the ones who know how to make these, which most of them are, or can only be summoned by the deities who have domains in food, wine, blessings or hope, and healing. Apollo definitely can summon or make his own godly food, according to Artemis, so why is he starving himself to the point of passing out.

Artemis

I dropped a tablespoon of nectar on his mouth like the baby he is. The cracks lessened and he started to stir. "Arty?" he asked, disoriented from the fainting, "You haven't been eating properly," I warranted, "What do you mean?" Apollo groaned, "I have been eating-" he saw the two girls that are also inside the tent, "Hi, Reyna, Th- Thalia,", I glared at him, "I swear! I'm eating right! Geez! I went to cook some supper last night,", "How about nectar and ambrosia?" Reyna askes as I am still glaring at Apollo, my brother looked bewildered, "Why would I?", I almost knocked him out again with a smack at the back of his head, but I didn't as I am already concerned with his last remaining brain cells, instead I handed him a glass of nectar, "Drink, Idiot,". "Brother, you're not mortal anymore, you're a god now, like always," I added.

He left immediately as I caught him giggling with Reyna. As soon as he is gone, I raised a brow to the former praetor, "Um... He fixed my mug," she showed to me, I can see molten gold sticking the shards together as a whole mug again. "He misses his kids, he said to me....also," she added. That made me jealous, not that it's the first time, my brother seemed to be closer with Aphrodite and Hermes, we were before Olympus, but after that I distanced myself, he kept on seeking me out, I avoided.... maybe should have met with him. 

Apollo seemed to be more secluded since his return.

"What's wrong with him?" Aphrodite asked, leaning on me at one meeting, across I can see my brother, his earphones hanging on his neck unused, but his gaze far away.  
As soon as Zeus ended the meeting he left the room, leaving without any greetings or any blab. The goddess of love frowned at me, "He didn't even say "hello",", a rose appeared in her grasp, when she opened her palms golden ichor bled, "He doesn't talk to anyone anymore, not even the muses or graces," Aphrodite looked at me with her ever-changing irises, "Maybe he should talk to you, you got to meet with him when you know, he is.." she pointed downwards.

"He died there," I thought, "He died and brought him back, and then Zeus went to isolate me," I murmured. The goddess obviously heard it, but didn't make any sign of hearing it, "Both of you, especially you? Obnoxious! Full of Hate! Ugh!" then she left with her annoying perfume.

Hate? What do you mean "hate"? I never did hate him, annoyed? Sure. Never hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took tad bit too long, ideas are hard to come by, and I am slowy being suck to The Hobbit, because that's what friends are, they pull you to a typhoon called fandom, anyways critic is always welcome.


	3. Comets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't have to go that wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont own anything here lmao

APOLLO

Olympus. Is. Too. Bright. And noisy.

Maybe it's because of the torches being everywhere, or everyone wanting to talk to me or drag me somewhere else. Or maybe it's because of godhood heightening my senses. After one week of just trying to stay in the mountain, I’m already becoming irritated about it. I feel that the more I am near the vicinity of an immortal, the more I feel constricted. To make it worse, Zeus made it clear that I am banned from more interactions with the mortals below, for a very long time.

A banging came from the front porch since I blocked all entrances to my palace in Mount Olympus. I decided to ignore it, the longer I did it became louder and louder. “APOLLO! COME SHOPPING WITH ME!”, definitely Aphrodite. “I’m busy!”,

“I KNOW YOU’RE NOT, HONEY!”

Frustrated I decided to shout back a witty reply, “I’M THE GOD OF TRUTH, I DON’T FREAKING LIE!”, it’s the truth, I have better things to do. I can hear a wild grunt as I left the building and the mountain.

I left for the woods. The Grove of Dodona, to be exact. More chimes now hang on the branches ever since we re-discovered it, the brass singing a symphony with the breeze. The pack I brought with me contained more wind chimes, made of either brass, celestial bronze, imperial gold, wood, and the occasional seashells.

Needless to say, they all chimed cheerfully. The Grove whispering nonsense to, in different languages, it is an impossible ramble to understand, but their murmurs seem to calm. I looked at the direction of Camp Half-blood, I wish I could be with my children for a longer time. I want them to be finally, truly be felt loved.

A presence came to be known at the entrance of the Grove. “Brother,” she greeted.

Her gray irises still as keen as ever, her helmet never leaving her crown. I remained silent, “I heard you passed out last week,” Athena greeted, “Who sent you?” I asked, “ Because there’s no way Zeus did,” the older god doesn’t care about anything but his overrated throne, the goddess of wisdom hummed her thoughts, “No one, but I know that you know that everyone is worried,”, I looked at her, my brows narrowing, “When did you join the nosy bunch?” I asked, more like a growl but my tone doesn’t show it, “As far as I know it’s just Aphrodite, Hermes and Me even, also probably Hera,”,

“It’s my du-”,

“No! It’s not! You are a leader, a kind that seeks the bigger picture! I’d rather expect this from Hermes and Aphrodite, you don’t get to care while holding that cold image of yours!”

I don’t like being like this, but can everyone else stop, I don’t need your essence hunting on me like a lump of smoked meat. “I have many things to get busy with, rather than chit-chatting with the lot of you, goodbye,”

ATHENA

“Did he babble?” perfume suddenly lingered in the forest, “Nope” the love goddess popped the “p” sound, “What’s your plan, O wise goddess?” Aphrodite winked at me, the Grove still kept on whispering, “My plan is for him to avoid isolation, bad things happen when you’re alone,” I answered her, observing the gates of Dodona, her thick oaken trees, “But, dearie, he wants solitude, he’s going to hate us more and more as days pass, just like to himself,”, I sighed, I am not a god of healing, “At least the last great prophecy is finished,” glancing at my ivory image in the Greek camp, the goddess of beauty suddenly perked up more, “Ooooooooh! I know what to do! Yep! And I can also do it for myself,” she twirled, “Yes!” and disappeared at the puff of the scent of strawberries.

I returned to Olympus to see my daughter at a distance, discussing temples with another deity. She also deserves a temple for herself. I am proud of her. The deity gave her a pouch and whispered something to her ear.

“I saw my daughter brought home a package from yours,” In front of me a mop of blond hair shook, “Apollo, what did you give her?”,

“I technically did not give her that, Melpomene did, and as for what is it, its a medicine, prescription medicine, for their PTSD,” he threw me a bottle of it, “Your daughter, Percy, Nico, Will, Meg, even Hermes’ Travis, and many others, some in the Hunters, also in Camp Jupiter, Frank,” he sighed, “If only I could adopt him, make him an official adopted son of min-”, I went to him, holding his shoulders down, “Thank you,”, silence dawned on the both of us, “It’s the least that I can do,” he stared at me, “I’m sorry about earlier, it was out of reason, I shouldn’t have done that, you’re just considerate,” his expression turned derpy, “Don’t report me to that old man up there will ‘ya?”, I smirked, “You’ve changed, but still the same,” he heard a grunt from me, “Join that love goddess on her shopping spree,” I threw back the bottle of medicine back at him, “I am not a messenger god, Iris and Hermes are,” taking steps to the exit, “When’s the next game night? I would love to beat your ass in Scrabble,”, “You’ll get your ass whooped!” he whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it seems that i have decided to keep this open. a corner for fluff and strcitly fluff one-shots(?) that will correlate with the plot here. of course there will be consistency still, but other more fics will also appear in my works, since it seems that i am going to enter the riot that is the rwby fandom, and will still make content for trials of apollo of course(!).
> 
> maybe you can comment some requests at the latest chapters and i will write something about it. but for now, our plot here remains open and scheds will be unstable as usual.
> 
> critics will always be welcome


	4. Twinkle, Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time to tickle those keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, I die like men, lol
> 
> I don't own anything here.

APOLLO

“I get that you have to hide from Thunderpants, but do you really have to get us here, in this smelly, empty of life, abyss of rot?” Meg whined I sighed, she didn’t change a bit, too, still the same sassy traffic light that she is. Her green dress topped with an orange Camp t-shirt, her hair grew longer than it was last year. I sighed, then snapped my fingers, “You know, I’m not mortal anymore, right?” I asked her. The smelly, empty cavern shone with magic, its walls filled with sound insulation pads, at the center a grand piano is ready to be played, “I know you take some lessons from Austin or at least a gist on how to play this majestic thing, but I made a promise, I don’t really want to break it,” I gestured at the musical instrument.

“Ready with your first formal lesson?”, with than Meg beamed, sprouts of wildflowers blooming at her feet.

You know a person loves something when they truly learn from it. It may not be fast, it might not be at a snap, but you can see it at their selves, feel it from them when they're doing it, or just being with it. And it doesn’t take a status of divinity to know someone’s love for music.  
Joy radiated from the daughter of Demeter as she tickled the keys of the piano. Both of them went with the basics first, then a little break, seeing that the young lady is beginning to be more hyped.

“Is that song… it’s definitely familiar,” Meg frowned, I try very hard not to accidentally spill the emotions that were applied to the song, “It’s back when you got caught by those giants ants,” I replied,  
“Mama Queen!” she giggled, then yawned,  
“Let’s go back,” I nudged her to the atrium of the cavern,  
“’s your fault, pulling me here at freaking sunset,” she replied,

We teleported to the edge of the back, just out of the view from the amphitheater, “Go join them,”, and I vanished myself not too far from Artemis’ camp, and found myself a rock to perch on.

Darkness seeped on me, the chill winds telling that Fall is upon to arrive. Light bloomed on my palm, as I willed it to. “You’ve changed, but still the same,” Athena’s words came to me. In a way, I can understand it, but it’s still puzzling. “I’m a god of knowledge, for godssakes!” I groaned.

“You know, you can just join us there at the fire, and not act like a creep in the dark,” Reyna’s firm tone said, I didn’t even hear her approach, “Nah, I’ll stay here, it’s going to be awkward, if I joined you ladies, there,”, she frowned at that, “Point,” then hummed,  
“How’s your “vacation”, so far?” I asked, you can basically hear the gears on her head turning, “I’m here as a friend you know? Olympus is too bright for me at the moment, and I’m full of sudden angst, and I want to get out of it for a while, or at least get some off my system,” I basically whined,  
“I’m going to spill angst from that question, you know,” she frowned,  
“We can puke our angst here together,” I grinned,  
“I want to smack you on the back of your head,”,  
I shrugged, “You can, I promise on the River Styx I will not retaliate on you,”, thunder boomed, I got smacked on the nape, real hard, “Ow,”,  
“You didn’t have to vow yourself to Styx,” she said, “I’ll smack you anyway,”,  
“Good to know,” I replied,

“I’m thinking of staying here as long as I could,” she admitted, “My sister, makes sure to accommodate her maidens’ needs, food, shelter, companionship, the thrill of the hunt, thrill of smacking me at the back of my head, or making me a target practice…” I murmured,  
“Are you jealous? Annoyed? Lonely?” she asked,  
“Yes, on all of them,” I thought, “I don’t know, I feel out of place, I feel wrong, I feel anxious,” I said instead,  
“I’ll take that as a yes, you are much more open than most of the guys I knew,” she said, then the former Praetor slid to my side on my perch,  
“When we were on our quest, you know the one where me, Coach Hedge and your sons' boyfriend hopped from place to place to plant the Athena Parthenos in Camp Half-blood, I learned to accept, then move, may it be forward, backward, sidestep, after all in the end, all of my actions and decisions will affect me, either be it good or bad,” she said, and Reyna turned to me, seeing me sobbing already,

“I feel bad, really, really bad, a- and I want it gone, I- I don’t want to feel any of this, all of this feels bad,” I sniffed, I felt circle on my back, the wind blew a chill on the both of us. And both of us cried ourselves to sleep.

The morning came.  
There’s a blanket on me, Reyna is gone, although in front of me, is Artemis, she have two mugs of hot chocolate, and gave one to me, “Reyna went back to her tent, but then I saw her bringing a blanket,”, I was about to speak-, “No, I won’t, I’m not an idiot, I know when there’s only friendship and when there’s romance, brother,” she sat beside me, “You could have just popped on my chariot and spill it on me,”, sip on the mug.

“I really hated it, when I felt your death, with Tarquin, I don’t want you gone, no matter how annoying you are, you’re a part of me, just as I’m a part of you, and when I felt your death, it also felt like I’m dying,” the fog from the hot beverage hid her tears,

“I felt bliss that time, I’m sorry I’ve been selfish,” I said to her, gulping a mouthful, “And I thank you because you came, even when I’m about to lose hope because despite being an annoying brother I am, you still came,”,  
“Don’t worry some of our brothers are worse, you're still my twin, no matter how they separate us from each other, both of us are two parts of a whole,” she smiled at me.


	5. A Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've arrived at a conclusion, my dearies! although any requests may still be welcome. I know my writings have always been a bit wonky, but with your comments, I have improved immensely. My grade in that one subject proved it, but my teacher said I can still do some more work. XP
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the last chapter so far, and have a very good day.
> 
> May the writer's block be ever not visiting in our unfavor.

APOLLO

I took a form of an adult in their late 20s, nursing a caregiver’s attire as I wandered in the corridors of a medical facility. It’s not really an ordinary medical establishment, but anything medical is never normal in my opinion, which is why the medicinal arts have many specializations and platforms. Walking by the faded white walls is natural for me to do, I am the god of healing after all. I’m here for a particular person, a son.

Scanning for the right door number, counting until I stood in front of a plain white plastic door, turning the knob after I knocked on it.

“Mister Harp?” I asked, “You have a visitor,”,

An elder's head perked up, many of his siblings already passed away. My son decided not to pursue making a family, it will only endanger them, and the music industry has been generous to him. He seemed to have inherited my blonde hair, as most of my children would. A harp sat by the corner of his quarters. He recognized me.

“Father,” he rasped, I smiled, making a small space on his bedside.

“How are you doing?” I asked,

“Thankful, I suppose, I have so much to tell,” the elder demigod rasped, “How are my brothers and sisters?”,

A tear slipped from my golden eye.

“I should have given you all with more care-”

The demigod gripped my hand that nestled on his arm.

“Father… you’ve been a better father than most of them. I remember when some of my siblings arrive and stayed in the Hermes Cabin, you would always claim them, a month or a week later, despite not having to prove anything, unlike some of the deities. Cabin seven always had the biggest number of demigods next to the Hermes cabin, of course,”,

“That’s because Hermes would always notify me if you’re able to reach camp safely,”,

“At least you let yourself be bothered,”,

“I was never really present,”,

My son frowned, “I remember enjoying the concerts with my sibling, and the muses,”,

“I remember enjoying the most is when you are with us playing the Lyre, and it was never seldom. I would always see you when a concert is done in Broadway, have you forgotten?”,

I caught myself. Have I done that before?

_Did I care?_

“Whatever made you feel like you’ve failed to treat us with decency, cast it away,” I heard from my son, “It was never your fault, your eyes made it clear,” he knows what he is talking about. I was ready to rebut, when my son’s grip grew tighter, “You being here is proof enough,”,

“I still did it tho-”

“Was it your will?” he asked, I shook my head,

“Your grandfather ordered me to,”,

“Apollo, father,” he called, I looked up, I never realized that I was bowing,

“Don’t kick yourself for something that was never your fault,” he smiled, “It was and never will be your fault,”,

I gave him a song that day, then it turned to night, Artemis’ moonlight flooding through the window by my son.

“I suppose, I will give you another thing to remember, father,” he said, he was made knowledgeable of what happened this decade, including my youngest brother’s death.

“You’ve cared, my father, you’ve always cared, and knowing you as a father, patron, and god, you’ll always care,” he was already struggling to breathe.

And there I gave my farewell to him, I knew it will be the last as I saw Hermes standing just outside the door when I made sure he is already asleep.

“I wish I could give my sons and daughters a death like this,” Hermes murmured, cradling the orb that is my son’s soul, “How did you even sneak out here?!” he is scowling now, trying to hide all of the sadness that his job seemed to always bring him, Hermes isn’t the only one there, I have seen more than enough to last an eternity, but I will surely still see more.

“I haven’t recovered all of my essence that well,” I shrugged, “Still too weak to be sensed,”,

Hermes groaned, I blushed.

“You’ll get yourself in some sort of shitty trouble,” my brother sighed, and flashed away to Hades’ realm,

_“You owe me,”_ an afterthought came to my mind from Hermes.

I continued to ghost Zeus, despite of being face-to-face in the meetings, I feel guilty though and afraid. After all, Jason died right before my eyes.

I was fixing the catalog of my books and scrolls in my library at Olympus, when the king of gods finally cornered me. A very thick hardbound book fell on my feet when Zeus made himself known.

“OW!” I shrieked and proceeded to bite my tongue too hard when I saw who was in front of me, eyes wide in surprise.

“Apollo,” he called, the smell of ozone makes me sick, I am wary of the thunderbolt that now was ever-present since Poseidon’s son returned the blasted thing.

“You are avoiding me,” he stated the obvious,

“Yes, I do, as I was doing to everyone else too,” I replied, my snark held back to a monotone,

“And you’ve broken so much of my orders once again,” his face devoid of anything to read,

I summoned a piece of courage, a lot of adrenaline.

“Fa- Lord Zeus, many things I have learned and re-learned in the mortal realm when I was banished,”, now I caught his attention, _vlacas_ Apollo,

“I did not catch whatever you really wanted me to know, but I learned that detachment is what will be the cause of destruction to all things known to mortals and divine, ourselves most importantly,” I caught a gulp of breath,

“We, who are afraid to fade from memories of humanity, yet we do not take a stand for our own followers, the very source of our power, glory, and might. Lord Zeus, we have so many followers that aren’t just recorded to be myths, we have our sons and daughters, the demigods. And we also have the practitioners who have stayed strong regardless of what religion has prevailed today, our very own followers,”

“Father, its time to stop this quarantine, Olympus has so much light to share,” I cringed, as I can almost feel the ice under Zeus' eyes burning much too cold.

“Make sure you attend the next solstice, you have so much argument to present,” Zeus left that message with a clap of thunder and lightning making me yelp with panic or joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've arrived at the last attempt of mine to have fluff, ATTEMPT. because I am still crap at this kind of thing. Although the request thing is still open, just comment or something. XP. (20-4-20)

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okey? Please comment to improve my work and my optimistic side of imagination! Ban my pessimist train of thought!


End file.
